steven_10_the_original_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gem And The Trix
Plot In outer space, two ships are battling. The larger ship, the Chimerian Hammer, seems to be winning, and it's captain Vilgax declares that he has come too far to be denied. Therefore, no one can stop him from achieving his goal. Meanwhile, on earth, a 10-year-old boy named Steven Universe was at a local donut shop named The Big Donut, trying to decide which flavor he should get. One of the employees named Sadie Miller tries to help him decide, while the other employee named Lars Barriga is annoyed with the kid. He finally decides to go with the strawberry flavored donut, which Sadie happily gives him on an discount. Steven runs out of the store with his donut, saying hello and good morning to all the residents of Beach City like a fully grown man named Manny Concret, and one of the boy's friends Connie Maheswaran. Connie asks Steven to say hi to the Gems for her, especially her girlfriend Cat's Eye, Steven agrees and continues his way home. Steven runs to the far end of Beach City, where the gigantic cliff with the lighthouse was, on the side of the cliff is a huge statue built into it in the form of an armored-ten-armed woman with a face shaped helmet and several of the hands missing. Steven heads towards the beach house with two of the statue's arms wrapped around it, he enters and is soon greeted by a Gem named Pearl. As Steven walks inside he says hi to the other Gems such as Garnet, Amethyst and Cat's Eye, the feline Gem is seen scratching up the couch, which annoys Pearl who demands she get off the furniture. An argument soon starts between the two Gems, while Amethyst enjoys the bickering and eats some popcorn as she watches. Steven asks Garnet if he could take a walk into the woods later, she seems confused by this request but agrees. Steven explains he wanted some alone time for a while, getting tired of watching Pearl and Cat's Eye argue. Back in space, the battle continues and Vilgax tell his drones to board the other ship. However just as larger drones were sent out into space and approached the ship, they were blasted apart by flame-like energy beams. Vilgax is shown surprised and angered, demanding to know who fired those attacks. Suddenly a large red ship called the Crimson Fury hyper jumps in front of the Chimerian Hammer, the monitor on Vilgax's bridge receives a message. The drones answer the message to reveal the person who shot down Vilgax's drones, Red Diamond. Vilgax is angered upon seeing Red and demands to know why he was here, to which the Diamond declares that the device on the smaller ship belongs to him and orders Vilgax to leave. A Gem who looks like Pearl tries to plead with Vilgax to leave peacefully as she walked next to Red Diamond, but Vilgax refuse and declares he will annihilate the Diamond. Both rulers orders to fire at the other's ship, but when the attack started energy beams from both ships accidently shot down the small ship, causing both Red Diamond and Vilgax to panic until noticing lazers heading straight towards their ships. The Crimson Fury and Chimerian Hammer are greatly damaged and Vilgax gets injured by the explosion, Red Diamond on the other hand was able to protect both himself and his Pearl with a shield he summoned from his Gemstone. Red orders for a retreat, while the small ship heads towards earth. Later back to earth, Steven was walking through the woods alone eating his donut. He continues to walk until he sees what he thinks is a shooting star. The "star" is revealed to be the damaged small ship. It hones in on Steven and he barley manages to escape it's destructive path. The impact caused a large green explosion which could be seen back at Beach City, where some of the towns people including the Crystal Gems notice and worry for Steven. Garnet orders everyone to the Warp Pad, where they are teleported to the source of the explosion. Steven is shown sluggishly getting up, dusting himself off the dirt and ash from his cloths. He walks towards the crashed ship and notices a opened hatch on the side, he walks over and hesitantly enters the ship. Inside Steven is amazed by the glowing walls and alien looking appearance of the ship, until stopping at a large door with a green hourglass symbol on the center. Steven reaches for the door which suddenly opens by itself, he enters the room on the other side. He soon found himself speechless with all the futuristic technology, but noticed a silver pod in front of him, it suddenly opens to reveal a watch-like object, called the Omnitrix. It latches itself onto Steven's right wrist, scaring him. The boy tries to remove the device, but a voice telling him to stop soon got his attention. He asks who spoke and the Omnitrix suddenly transformed into a male robot named Trix The Omnitrix, still attached to the boy's wrist. Steven asks who he was, and Trix explains that he is an AI and reveals the name of the device. Steven seems very interested with the robot and soon starts asking random questions, which Trix found most of them silly. Trix then scans Steven's body after noticing some strange signals from the boy's genetic code, and is surprised to find out he was a hybrid of a human and an Gem. Steven explains about him being half Gem thanks to his mother Rose Quartz, while also mentioning the other Crystal Gems. Trix ask where Rose Quartz was, which the boy sadly explains how his mother gave up her psychical form to bring him into the world. Trix feels bad for making the boy sad and decides to reveal the Omnitrix's purpose, to transform the user into other alien species. Steven becomes very surprised and asks if they could transform now, with Trix transforming back into a watch and the faceplate pops up and shows a silhouette of an alien canine. Excited about this moment he pushes down the faceplate and transforms into Razorfang. Garnet and the other Gems are shown warping on another Warp Pad in the middle of the woods, they decide to split up and try to find Steven. Razorfang is shown running around the outside of the space ship, Trix was trying to get the alien to calm down as the explains the alien's species, abilities and homeworld. They are found by Pearl who confuses Razorfang for an Corrupted Gem, in fear of what this creature might do, she brings out her spear and tries to stab him. Razorfang retaliates by biting her spear and holding her back, while Trix explains that Razorfang is actually Steven. Pearl is startled and asks what happened, Trix explains about himself and everything that happened between him and Steven in a matter of seconds. The other Gems show up and was about to attack Razorfang, except Cat's Eye who thought the canine was cute. Pearl manages to stop them and explain the situation, Garnet decides they should all return home to figure the situation out. Back on the Chimerian Hammer, Vilgax is fairly torn up, on life support in a large tank with his legs and right arm missing. He vows revenge on Red Diamond for what he did to him, then orders his drones to begin repairing the ship and his body. Meanwhile back on the Crimson Fury Red Diamond watches as several Gems begin repairing his ship, he choses to wait for his ship to be repaired before going after the Omnitrix again. Meanwhile Back at the beach house, Trix was explaining about himself and what happened to Steven. Razorfang was playing around with Cat's Eye, who seems to enjoy the canine alien. Pearl demands for Trix to change Steven back to normal and unattached himself from his wrist, but Trix explains they needed to wait for the device to power down and that it was impossible to remove him from Steven. Trix then asks if he could see a picture of Rose Quartz, which Garnet walked over and brought one out of her Gemstone. Trix takes a few seconds to look at the picture before returning it to the Gem, then his face started making beeping sounds and flashing red. Razorfang changes back into Seven, with Pearl running over and hugging the little boy. Garnet tells Steven not to mess with the Omnitrix while she goes out to investigate the crashed space ship, leaving Pearl in charge before she leaves. Trix asks about the Gems and why they are living on an beach, Cat's Eye tells him about them while Amethyst asks Steven what it was like being an alien. He explains it felt like he was in someone else's body, while at the same time still feeling like himself. Pearl then tries to pull the Omnitrix off of Steven's wrist, but fails with Trix stating the Omnitrix was now genetically part of the boy's body. Amethyst jokes around with Trix, while Steven informs Cat's Eye that Connie said hi.